Sinners Never Sleep
by blackpegasus19
Summary: When Loki casts the wrong spell, the Avengers end up in the middle of the Quarter Quell. They can't escape until Loki is fully healed. Will they escape before they die? Or will they loose a few friends on the way.


_**Hey! This was an idea I got after reading the Hunger Games. This is my first attempt at a crossover, so hopefully it'll please y'all!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was the best way to wake up in Natasha's opinion. It was the utmost relaxing way, compared to all of the ways she's woken up before. It was soothing, inviting you to live the day to its fullest, and Natasha enjoyed that feeling.

Natasha glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 9 AM. She sighed and got out of her bed, walking out of the room with no intentional destination. She found herself in the kitchen where everyone was eating. Food was scattered everywhere, things were half eaten, and there was a giant orange juice spill on the floor. Tony was on the floor, clutching his stomach in laughter. Steve sat in his chair laughing as hard as Tony. He stuck his hand out and accidentally knocked over his milk, which spilled onto Clint, who was also on the floor. It caused Thor to start laughing even harder, shaking the table and the floor. Bruce sat at the end of the table, his food perfectly untouched and his glass of water still filled, was the first to notice her. Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Natasha." he said. "Do you want any food?"

"No thanks." she said, making her way over to the table. "I'll just have a cup of coffee." She walked over to the island and grabbed an empty mug, then headed over to the fancy coffee maker that Stark insisted he bought for her. He had said he felt guilty for breaking the last one, so he bought her another one.

"Hey Tash." she heard Clint say from behind her. Natasha turned around and pushed herself up on the marble counter, her back slightly supported by the cabinets lining the walls.

"Hey." she replied. After a moment, she decided to ask, "What did you do?"

"Well," Tony started, standing up and sitting back down on his chair. He took a bite of a bagel, but spit it out onto his plate. "Gross." he mumbled.

"Is that a tooth in the cream cheese?" Steve asked. Everyone averted their eyes to the slightly saliva covered bagel piece.

"Whoa." Clint murmured.

"That is almost as gross as walking in on your parents going at it." Tony said. Thor casted a confused look towards Tony.

"What do you mean, going at it?" he asked. Clint facepalmed himself and Tony smiled.

"I don't think that now is the time for that explanation." Bruce spoke up. Natasha nodded in agreement and jumped down from the countertops and grabbed her coffee mug, now filled with delicious hot coffee. She sat down across from Bruce and next to Tony, who was poking the tooth in his cream cheese like it was dangerous.

"Just throw it away." Natasha stated.

"Why? Its an old mans tooth. Its not mine anyways. I've got all of my teeth." he then opened his mouth widely and pointed into his mouth. Natasha averted her eyes in disgust.

"Really? You had to show me that."

"What? You were asking for it."

"Look, I-" The room got really quiet for a moment. "What the hell?" Natasha whispered.

Loki stood in the corner of their room, no golden staff with him. He was slouched against the wall, soaked in blood.

"Loki!" Thor jumped out from his seat and ran over to Loki, who winced when his brother came close. "I've been worried sick! Where have you been?"

"That is none of your business, Thor. Just be glad that I am here."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think that Thor is the only one who wants you here." Clint said.

Loki scowled at him, but turned back to Thor. "We must leave."

"Why?"

"I will show you."

"But brother-"

"I am not your brother."

"Where are we going?"

"I will show you." Loki murmured some kind of spell, and every single person in the room felt themselves dissolve in thin air, only to land on something cold and wet.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL LOKI I WILL RIP YOUR ASS OFF!" Tony yelled, standing up slowly. Natasha had been the first one up and scanned the surroundings. They seemed to be in some kind of forest. She looked around at the rest of the team. Clint was leaning against a tree, rubbing his hands together. Steve was standing next to Tony, supporting some of his weight. Tony leaned against Steve for support, but eventually stood on his own.

"I say it was all Loki's fault." Clint said. Thor gave him a _do-not-insult-my-brother-or-I-will-hurt-you_ look. In secret, everyone agreed with Clint, but no one had the guts to say it.

"Where are we?" Tony asked. It seemed to be the question on everybody's minds.

A robotic monotone voice spoke. It scared Thor, who jumped up to protect Loki, who was still bleeding heavily on the ground.

"Welcome, Avengers, to the Quarter Quell." They all stood their in shock, before a large fireball came crashing down on them, separating them into different parts of the arena. Little did they know that someone was watching, hoping that they'd be okay.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I am excited for the outcome of this story. What did you think? I know that this was very brief, but I will make things more in depth later on._**  
**_Thanks again!_**  
**_~ blackpegasus19_**


End file.
